


someone special

by cg_lurks (cg_reads), ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 24 days to Haus Christmas, M/M, Strip Tease, ridiculous fluff as always, spanklist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/pseuds/cg_lurks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine Ransom & Holster's Christmas Sexy Times playlist, lol





	

Holster can spot the mischievous glint in Ransom’s eye before Ransom’s even made it through the sliding doors at Arrivals. 

He watches as Ransom swings his duffel bag forward as he opens the passenger door so that there’s almost no pause in motion before he’s got that gorgeous smile in front of him and then has the taste of it on his tongue.

“Hi,” Ransom breathes as the cars around them honk. “You should probably drive now.”

“Meh, let them honk.” Ransom’s smile shifts up into a laugh, which was Holster’s goal, and he finally pulls forward. “So - spill.”

“Bro! It’s after Thanksgiving! Christmas music - it’s time to update the Spanklist!”

This time it’s Holster who’s laughing. The Spanklist - their sexy times playlist - is their shared playlist which they add to periodically. It’s mostly 90s slow jams and the kids coming out on Drake’s label, but there’s a few ridiculous numbers that have made the cut.

“Usual reward for the best song?”

Ransom eyes Holster up and down. “Oh hell yeah.” 

* * *

OK, so Ransom’s strip tease to “[Last Christmas](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Dt%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dweb%26cd%3D1%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiH38S749HQAhXlgFQKHcW6BFIQyCkIIDAA%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.youtube.com%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DE8gmARGvPlI%26usg%3DAFQjCNGt8Odx0D9-SFkZ5BRiZlKk9kQX1w%26sig2%3D9nqW1w2F3dp-ZAxGERYVpQ&t=MWI4N2E0ODk5YWUwMDA5MTIwY2RiNjNjMGYwNWEzZWQzYmZiNzZmMCx5cXdzaXZpWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AaDRs-0RTBG_wXHKE0yXh3w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethehaus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153926123785%2Fimagine-ransom-holsters-christmas-sexy-times&m=1)” is a strong contender for Best Add if only because Holster can tell all the tension Rans had been holding in his neck and shoulders as schedules for finals came out was finally loosening. It _may_  have gotten some extra points for leaving them both in nothing but boxer briefs.

Ransom’s half-hearted lip-sync (Holster’s pretty sure it’s hard to lip-sync while making out) to “[Santa Baby](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Dt%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dweb%26cd%3D1%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26sqi%3D2%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiUxr215NHQAhVDTSYKHaZAAWQQyCkIHjAA%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.youtube.com%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DjFMyF9fDKzE%26usg%3DAFQjCNFtn5_qFVSfARfu-vmqWEUvCEW0qQ%26sig2%3DJSFrpB5yfIefSMPN-VeUeg%26bvm%3Dbv.139782543%2Cd.cGw&t=ZDM3ZWVmNzZhMDhhYjY4YTI3M2Y1NGI1MWVmYWZmNDZlMGQxZTU3NSx5cXdzaXZpWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AaDRs-0RTBG_wXHKE0yXh3w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethehaus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153926123785%2Fimagine-ransom-holsters-christmas-sexy-times&m=1)” almost got him the win - again, Holster’s judgement may have been slightly impaired. But, seriously, who could care about a silly thing like winning when there was six feet of gorgeous in your lap. 

By the last pouted “hurry tonight,” Holster’s flipped them so he’s got a breathless, chuckling Ransom beneath him. 

He’d almost forgotten his first song when the first notes come sparking through the speakers. It’s faster paced than their usual adds - but he knows Ransom gets it when [the smoky voice carols over the piano](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Dt%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dweb%26cd%3D1%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjs_56T19TQAhUW8mMKHSpOCIoQyCkIIzAA%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.youtube.com%252Fwatch%253Fv%253D-QYxHds7fR0%26usg%3DAFQjCNG6_DnMlROkWNX3Q55dImIs_qJ0gA%26sig2%3DbvT1X1ApdLC1nLGjpPSN-w&t=NTFkMjkxNzJlZjEyYjkzYWVlOTVjNDk1Mjk5OTBiOThlYzliODUzMSx5cXdzaXZpWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AaDRs-0RTBG_wXHKE0yXh3w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethehaus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153926123785%2Fimagine-ransom-holsters-christmas-sexy-times&m=1). The first few lines continue upbeat and then the song settles into a funky groove. 

Rans arches beneath him. “Bro.”

Holster’s brows furrow. “Yo, we agreed - no bros in bed.”

Rans runs his hands soothingly down Holster’s sides. It’s clear Holster’s reminder hasn’t broken the mood.

“Adam.” His voice is gravelly and low and leaves no doubt that Holster’s definitely gonna be rewarded tonight. “You win. Bro.”

Unfortunately, the tickle war that ensues does break it.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
